The Queen Of The Dance Floor
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: Sequel To "Innocence", Blackfire Shows A Certain Green Changeling Why She Rules The Dance Floor, Featuring "Fire Burning" By Sean Kingston BBxBF


**The Queen Of The Dance Floor**

**I Am Not The Owner Of The Teen Titans And The Sean Kingston Lyrics **

**

* * *

**

Blackfire Is Known To Rule The Dance Floor, Beast Boy barely Remembers That When She First Came To Earth.

The party they were attending was in a different rundown warehouse and everybody was in attendance, And When The Two Entered the party has already kicked into overdrive and the DJ was spinning Tunes like there's no tomorrow (**A Little Hip-Hop Plus Some Reggae & Latino).**

"Since we're here we might as well get to dancing" Said Blackfire as she dragged him to the Middle of the dance floor, "Okay" Beast boy nervously replied as he followed her.

Then the DJ made an announcement in between songs, "Alright party people, If you think the last Joint was good, this next one will set the dance floor on fire!"

It was "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston:

_**Somebody call 911!**_

_**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa**_

_**(Fire burning, fire burning)**_

_**What a gwaan!**_

_**Kingston, let's go, hey!**_

_**RedOne, hey, hey**_

"Ooooh, This should be fun" Blackfire wickedly suggested, "If You say so" Beast Boy Replied.

_**Shawty got that super thing, Hotter than the sun in the south in Spain **_

_**Got me soon as I walked through the door **_

_**My pocket started tickling The way she drop it low, that thang **_

_**Got me wan' spend my money on her, her**_

Blackfire simply lost herself to the music as she seductively swayed back and forth to the music, And Beast boy had no idea whether to stand there and watch, or join her "I guess I'll have to chance It" he thought as he begun to dance.

_**She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake**_

_**Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away**_

_**Now take my red, black card and my jewelry**_

_**Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire**_

_**Somebody call 911!**_

_**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa**_

_**I gotta cool her down**_

_**She wan' bring the roof to ground **__**On the dance floor, whoa**_

_**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor (Fire burning, fire burning)**_

Blackfire continued to Dance, And When Beast Boy moved in Closer the was fire everywhere in his mind, body and soul as he felt the urge to dance with her.

_**That body is a masterpiece, The order is one in every hundred years**_

_**But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home, home**_

_**[Incomprehensible] **_

_**Little mama game is about to change **_

_**She'll be on covers over the world**_

"Mmmmmmm" Was all Blackfire can say as Beast Boy grabbed her by the waist, "You're enjoying This aren't you" she asked in a seductive tone, "Oh Yeah" Beast Boy Happily replied with a smirk.

_**She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake**_

_**Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away**_

_**Now take my red, black card and my jewelry**_

_**Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire**_

_**Somebody call 911!**_

_**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa**_

_**I gotta cool her down**_

_**She wan' bring the roof to ground**_

_**On the dance floor, whoa**_

_**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

When Beast Boy felt the fire inside him, he and Blackfire began to dance the night away.

_**She got that fire in the dance**_

_**That'll make them fellas run around, hey!**_

_**No exit from the dance floor**_

_**So them boys wan' more, hey!She got that fire in the dance**_

_**That'll make them fellas run around**_

_**(Madem, get out my way, everybody, sing it now, hey!)**_

_**No exit from the dance floor**_

_**So them boys wan' more (What a gwaan? Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey!)**_

"I Have no idea what I love more, this song, the way you dance or just you" Beast boy said, "How 'Bout all the above" Blackfire replied as she pulled him closer for a kiss, Then they Continued To dance.

_**She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake**_

_**Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away**_

_**Now take my red, black card and my jewelry**_

_**Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire**_

_**Somebody call 911!**_

_**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa**_

_**I gotta cool her down**_

_**She wan' bring the roof to ground**_

_**On the dance floor, whoa**_

_**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**Somebody call 911!**_

"I'm thinking you love this dont'cha" Blackfire asked, "Not as much as I love you" Beast Boy Replied, and these two wasted no time pressing each others lips "I Love you too" Blackfire replied As they kissed for a couple more minutes.

Then The DJ made another announcement "Alright ya'll you're gonna love this next hot joint".

"Shall we continue" Blackfire Asked, "Oh Yes!" Beast Boy excitedly replied.

**END**

**What can I say I was a dancing fool in school, and like I said before who said I can start the ****Party without starfire's wickedly hot sister? Read & Review**


End file.
